Forget Unicorns, Hello Robots
by she-who-is-tired
Summary: Maria Potter thought moving to America would've been peaceful, however it's not when her neighbor brings all the robo's to his yard. Hers too. fem harry. M for blood.
1. Chapter 1

–I do not own harry potter or transformers-

Since becoming master of death, Maria Potter left the wizard world. Things had been fun and all but the attention was horrible, fan's were a hairline from being classed as crazy stalkers and men wanted her hand at every turn for either money or fame, oh and the unspeakable wanted to DISSECT HER!. So no, she didn't want to stay there very much longer than she had too.

She made a deal with the goblins (basically giving them a lot of money) they hooked her up with a muggle bank ran by them. She got a credit card and other bank stuff and booked it to America, a place so dame big it's near impossible to find one witch, plus the Americans magical minister welcomed any magical that came from 'such an outdated place, so medieval'.

So 1999 she brought a house on West 25th Street, West Adams, midtown Los Angeles. Neighbors with the Witwicky's who have a very creative 9 year old child, often babysitting him and playing Pokemon most of the time. Ah yes, electronics. She had missed them, sure she never used them when she was a kid, as if her relatives would let her have fun. Now she seemed addicted to them, so much so she- somewhere along the line- became a hacker. She would be arrested if those in law caught her due to what's she done already and who's databases she's been in. Funny though, hero in one world and a criminal in another.

–8 years later-2007-

Maria quickly saved her game and glanced at the clock.

"Who the fuck knocks at midnight" she said aloud. Signing as she rolled out of bed, a quick glance at the mirror entangled locks and near black bags from late night's of gaming.

"Who- what Sam. What- why are you-" "my car's being stolen. Help!" before she knew it she was running barefooted down the street.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" she said running after the boy.

When they arrived to where ever it was that crazy car took them she was bent over panting and cold, which is what you do feel after running and being dressed in her shorts and a too big spider-man hoddie. Also, she felt pain on her feet from running without shoe's on and into a junk yard. She'd thanked death for the fact she couldn't get diseases since famine was forbidden from touching her as death ward.

Looking up at the car, 'noo wait that's not a car. Oh shit, how cool is that. Forget unicorns, that's a real robot' Sam was looking at her weirdly. Wait didn't he just make a video of him saying goodbye and something about porn magazine, he's not allowed to judge her like that.

"I said that out loud didn't I. Anyway, your cars a robot and I'm cold, let go home 'Kay" with much protesting they left the junk yard.

-Next day-

Maria signed as she woke up again to knocking on her door again, she went to the front door and opened.

"It's... oh, it 9am already. OK what do you want...officer. Eye's up here" the last part came out strained.

"Good morning miss, you'll have to come with me now." the guy cuffed her and shoved her in a car, right next to a familiar face.

"Morning Sam"

-Police department-

'Well this is fun' Maria thought 'Sam tells them I was with them and I get dragged into this. Why didn't I go to Canada' looking at these two's like watching a tennis match. Ron looked a little peeved he was even here.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Sam explained, sounding quite done with this guy.

"It just stood up. Wow. It's really neat. Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy. What are you two rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?" really, he thought Sam and she was doing drugs.

"He isn't lying, I mean you can do a lie detector on both of us" she said, putting in her two cents

"See! And no, we're not on any drugs." signed Sam.

"What's these? Found it in your pocket. [sniff] Mo-Jo. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mo-Jo?" Maria felt the need to punch this guy, however looking at the man's twitching she had an idea.

"Those are my dog's pain pills." Sam said, sounding a tad bit frustrated  
"You know, a chihuahua. A little..." as on was about explain a chihuahua, Sam's eye's flickered to the gun that really seemed to be a unfair and unneeded intimidation tactic.

"What was that?" obviously the plan was to make Sam looks at it then, 'pathetic' she sneered inwardly. Maybe she'd hack the police later and plant drugs on him to get him fired.  
"Huh?" poor Sam.

"You eyeballing my piece, Fifty Cents? You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you. I will bust you up." yea, she'll get him fired.

"Are you on drugs?" perfect, thank you for the opening Sammy boy.

"Actually he is, I've got a PHD in biology and biochemistry (as well as a few others) I've studied drug intake and the effects it does to someone. You sir are currently high from over dose of a mixture of medication from what I hear rattling in your desk. Did you know that what your feeling right now is not being 'high' what you're feeling is your body getting sick. You should never OD on medication. Having so many chemicals inside you is going to eat away at your inside and sooner or later you will end up in the hospital. You can get everything from seizures, brain damage and death." she smiled at him "better drink some water instead of beer and coffee"

Then the three of them left, the police department in a rush to get him to hospital and probably rehab. Then most likely fire him.

–next day-

She heard Sam outside her door, talking to that kid miles. Saving her game she tucked it into her bag and zipped it up, she always carried it as it had snacks in it as well as questionable things, like them glasses she got a year ago from Sam. Opening the door she saw him looking in horror, muttering something about Satan's camaro.

"Shit, Sam grab your bike, we gotta run." thankfully Sam listened to her went to grab his from the front lawn. Fuck sake. He picked up Judy's pink bloody bike. She signed and grabbed her own bike that was covered ninja turtles and began racing to catch up to the other. This time she was wearing shoes.

They were cycling till Sam spotted Mikaela and fell, really they were trying to escape for fuck sake.

"Hey Mikaela" she said, what she baby sat a lot of kids, and her dad didn't like her going on 'business meetings' that were to long and boring so he asked he to look after them in return he's check her car for her now and then for free. Oh look Sam's got the police.

"Hi Maria, what's this about a car following him?" she asked. Sam told her already huh.

"Yea, we saw it turn into a huge robot an-" a scream cut her of and she whipped around to see a police car roar, making Sam near wet himself.

"Oh- God! What is your problem, Sam?" Mikaela shouted.

" Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked me! Here he comes!" as suddenly Sam was shoving Mikaela in the car, the car door opened for the back seats. 'Might as well, not everyday you jump into a robot. Wait would this being considered as being eaten or penetrating, she'd ask later.' was that Pretty Handsome Awkward playing, hah, the car has humor.

Maria got comfortable as they drove, being chased by a robot car that looked like a police vehicle and listening to the screaming in the front seats. Soon though she found herself air born before landing butt first on the hard floor, shards of what ever slicing her legs open. The yellow car had turned into a robot again and was fighting another robot. Shit she better move it before she gets crushed.

She happened upon a sight that would have made her laugh if Sam wasn't about to be killed. A robot, small one at that was attempting to get information about Sam EBay account, those glasses. The glasses she brought of him as a joke for 30 dollars, she didn't mind paying so much, she made lot of money and wouldn't even notice 30 dollars missing.

She heard a whine then a clang and the sight of a small robot head roll off. Quickly thinking she summoned the body and head to herself and put it in stasis before putting it in her bag (yes, it's still attached) just in time as the yellow bot beat the fake cop bot. Without thinking she got into the front seat when it transformed into a car again. It just saved them, why wouldn't she trust it.

Ignoring Sam who was actually smooth for once, she focused on the car.

"Thanks for saving us, you were pretty awesome" she said, the car heated up a little and it's engine purred louder. Ahhh the car likes to be praised. But then Mikaela insulted the car and the other two were chucked out.

"Thanks for not chucking me out too. By the way, are you OK. Did you get any serious injuries fighting the other bot" she asked, concerned for the yellow bot.

"Not to-badly" he answered via radio.

The car beeped again and played an upbeat tune, doors opened to show two disbelieving faces, huh car must have done something.

The camaro took the teens and immortal being to an observatory, where they watched in awe as four meteors entered Earth's atmosphere, Maria saw Mikaela instinctively reached out for Sam's hand. She smirked, love was such a fickle thing made during the worse time, now she felt like a third wheel along with the car.

They were then escorted to an abandoned alley, which eww she needed a shower, where they met the biggest surprises of them all: Four other cars transformed into robots. The huge guy, obviously the leader spoke first

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" the probably leader asked

"They know your name." Mikaela whispered

"What did you do Sam" she asked, mostly to her self.

"Yeah?" Sam near squeaked

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." huh. Optimus prime, it fit.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." he looked like a medic, probably like miss Pomfrey

"Autobots." Sam said, voice cracking slightly

"What's crackin', little bitches?" the skinnier silver one said.

"My first lieutenant." leader said

"Hyah!" lieutenant said, giving a wave

"Designation Jazz." cool name

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." jazz said

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked, looking a little freaked out.

"Probably the web" she answered. "Bad idea, the WWW is messed up. I'm sure someone wants to destroy the world because of the Internet."

"Yes, We have indeed learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web- "told ya"-. My weapons specialist, Ironhide." he introduced

"You feeling lucky, punks?" he smirked at them

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus ordered

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons." he grinned packing his weapons away

"By any chance did you get that from the movie 'the mask" she inquired, looking up at the bulky silver autobot.

"yes I did human" he replied, looking proud that someone noticed his quote.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet" the leader said pointing at the green yellow bot.

"Mmm. The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." Ratchet announced, much to the two teens embarrassment

"Ermm..."

"The other female is injured on her thighs and back. Turn around" he said bending down to see her closer, turning around it revealed the back of her legs to be a mess of blood, skin and materials not meant in the body.

"Oh-Maria why didn't say anything. You need a doctor" Sam hissed at her.

"tis but a scratch. Now what's this ball of sunshine and adorableness called" she asked pointing at the yellow bot.

"This is your assigned guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus said  
"Bumblebee, right?" Sam question.  
"Check out the rep, yep, second to none-" bumblebee chirped out

"So you're my guardian, huh?"  
[electronic squeal]

"Your soo cute, really bumblebee suits you so well!" The bot turned bashful for a moment before the medic pulled him over to check his vocals

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle." he analyzed as bee gave cough

"I'm still working on them." he told them

When Mikaela asked them what they were here for Optimus went into story mode, and she sat next bee's foot, her legs were hurting a little as they healed.

"We are here looking for the AllSpark. And we must find it before Megatron." he explained

"Megawhat?" Sam asked.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars." he showed a hologram of a mean looking bot, it growled at them.

"Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him." the hologram growled again

"Oh- My grandfather." Sam stared at Optimus, waiting for more.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates, Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system and the coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses." he explained

Suddenly, maria had a bad feeling and she summoned the glasses. However, she needed to get the body of the decepticon out her bag and wrap up her legs, she'd just tell them the glasses where at home.

"How did you know about his glasses?"  
"Ebay." Optimus said  
"eBay." Sam nodded

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." the medic said.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." pressure much.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses." Mikaela begged

"No, I don't I gave the away to. Wait I gave them to you didn't I maria?" Sam said, and suddenly all eye's/optics where on her.

"Yea, but there at home in my bedside draw" she lied, heart skipping a beat.

"Then let's get shakin to your pad!" jazz whirled before transforming into Pontiac Solstice GXP.

Optimus signed "Autobot's roll out."


	2. Chapter 2

Hp/transformers.

As soon as they reached her house she darted in a look for a place to stash the body of the small robot, after all she didn't know how the Autobot's would react if they found out she kept the body of one of their enemies. Then she saw it. Her school trunk which was only full of robes from Hogwarts, perfect. It was only being used as a foot rest now anyway.

At the same time as stashing the body she grabbed a bracelet from her work desk, the bracelet was meant to help focus magic, sure it hasn't been tested yet she was 87.9% it would work, wandless magic was good and all but it was really slow progress. She closed her eye's prayed that it worked, casting a healing spell at her already healing legs, she let out a silent celebration when it worked and fully healed all the remaining cut's. Realizing time was of the essence she grabbed the glasses and dashed back out. She'd celebrate properly later.

Her garden was trashed. Her wishing well smashed to rubble, not that she cared, waving her hand and Boom. Fixed. She noticed Sam had gone home quickly, Mikaela with him she signed, they better not think they can slip a quicky in. The Autobots had moved over to Sam's yard, probably to grab the two teens, destroying the Witwickys yard just as they did hers. She could already hear Sam complaining from across the road.

Running over to their yard she caught them discussing the annoyance of parents, not that she knew what that felt like.

"The parents are very irritating." Ironhide grumbled from his position

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ratchet agreed.

"Can I take them out?" asked Ironhide looking eager to dispose of her neighbor's

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?" Optimus demanded

"Well, I'm just saying, we could. It's an option" the bulky silver bot shrugged.

"Yea, no. I like them so no killing the Witwicky's yea. Or I'll shove the gun up where the sun don't shine and blow you a bigger hole" she hissed from her place on the ground.

"This femme squishy is joke's" Jazz snickered, voice appearing out of nowhere, Bumblebee's own beeps and clicks resembling giggling.

Suddenly men in black cars showed up, someone who looked like a raging dick stepped out and strutted to the front door of no.24. Ron answered the door, Judy right behind him with her trusty bat.

"Ronald Wickety?" the douche asked or more like demanded.

"It's Witwicky. Who are you?" Ron corrected

"We're the government. Sector Seven." 'Oh shit. Shit. Shit'. She thought as she quickly climbed up the drain pipe and into Sam's room, seeing Sam not there she ran downstairs just in time to see the man order Sam to come with his and his S7 groupie's, His parent's protesting and threatening to call the cops.

"I think direct contact." a random agent said, waving a machine with looked like an energy reader.  
"Son?" the man smirked

"Yeah." Sam said warily

"Step forward, please." the man ran the machine over him and it started beeping loudly, she stepped forward quickly grab Sam away from them but the machine went near her and went ape-shit.

"Holy baloney, tag em and bag em. This ones like she made of the stuff, separate her from the others." the guy looked like Christmas came early as he eyed her.

And all to quickly she found her self knocking out the guards that made a grab her by head butting him and punching another in the temple. Someone managed jab a tranquilizer into her neck and she was dragged into a different vehicle to Sam and Mikaela.

–

She woke up strapped to a gurney with scientist all around her, She looked around groggily and watched in a form of horror as the lab workers kept poking and podding her, she couldn't really hear what they were discussing about her and their discoveries.

A muddled voice caught her attention, close enough for her to hear clearer fully. The man was saying something about a yellow robot being contained, her eye's widened and what may have been a heart monitor beeped wildly. Not wasting a minute she used her magic to snap the restraint's and forcefully blow everyone off their feet and into the wall's of the room. The Best thing about magic is that it's runs through the body meaning she could pump it to different part of her body, cocooning herself in magic she ran straight through the steel walls, upon impact she created a Maria shaped hole and every other wall that came in her way. Fuck the no-muggle-must-see magic law, they thought she was an alien anyway.

She found bumblebee in a large room, dozens of scientist and armed men. All running around or spraying liquid nitrogen over a familiar yellow bot. "Aww hell no motherfucker's". She screamed as she ran straight for the nearest guy controlling a nitrogen spaying thing and socked him right in the nose, wincing slightly at the snapping of the mans bones. She forgot to lower the magic around her. Standing in an amateur stance she prepared herself for the biggest brawl of her life as the many cannon fodder came at her.

–

Sam and co. all rushed towards where bumblebee was kept, Sam's and Mikaela's worry wasn't only for bee though, Simmons refused to reveal where maria was. The soldiers; William lennox and Robert epp's, who helped them get the location of bee didn't even know about her.

Nearing the room holding bee screaming could be heard loud ad clear. Not the mechanical sound of bee either, no; the screaming heard was human. The dick head Simmons was scrambling to open the door.

Inside was a mess. Bodies littered the floor, limbs at odd angles and moan's of pain could be heard all around from under rumble. Bee was still on the platform trying to recover from the torture, he also seemed to be looking at the panting person in the middle of the mess with awe.

"Holy shit, Maria!" Sam yelled, running towards his friend, the other's in tow. The girl, covered in blood and dust turned and looked at them in shock before smiling. A disturbing image itself.

"Hey, Sam and the rest of you. How was your day? Mines been weird." she said, walking away from the group and towards the recovering yellow bot.

" I think I'm in love, Will" a soldier said, only heard by his partner.

"Epp's, I think your mixing that with fear" William lennox said to his team mate.

–

It was then thing's went even further down the shitter. Some bad motherfucker that was called Megatron was defrosting, the same Megatron that wanted to kill everyone on earth for some reason or another. They were lead to a room where she encountered a wild mini robot.

Maria thought for a moment.

-attack

-hide

-go home

Noting all the gun's blazing she chose to duck it out for now and take a breather, they'd get it eventually.

They did get it, after a while anyway.

And then they were being lead to a room containing a big ass cube.

Maria watched in mute awe as bee let out an adorable awed electronic noise and began to shrink the large cube thing, what was it called again... Allspark that's it. The thing was radiating energy unlike anything else she's ever felt before, didn't opty say the Allspark is, in the simplest terms possible, the Transformer "afterlife". Known as the Matrix and the Well of All Sparks, the nigh-indefinable extra-dimensional realm, or force, or even entity that is the living essence of the Transformers' creator Primus.

That is a very important cube right there.

It got her thinking though, if it in some sense a giant cube of energy that felt similar to magic which is technically also energy that they expelled to create spells. Wouldn't that mean she could maybe be able to create a transformer, or at-least bring one to life through electronic based objects like car's or She could bring that bot back home to life right?

She was knocked out of her musing when people started to scream and she was dragged somewhere by Mikaela. It took her a second to realize she had been shoved into the back seat, which not cool she was the oldest and should get shot-gun. Grumbling she put on the seat belt like Sam ordered.

Thing's got a little bumpy in the back. They would be considering they were running? Driving? Away from the Megatwat but dame riding buckbeak was better than this. Looking out of the back window her eye's widened at the robot's fighting on the motor way, seeing Optimus she started to cheer for him. Ignorant to the incredulous stares being directed to her.

"Is she alright in the head?" Mikaela whispered leaning to look at her ex-babysitter.

"No, no she is not" Sam replied seriously.

–

Bee lost his legs and she obliterated the offending robot into nothing but dust. 'How dare that Decepticon hurt her precious cinnamon roll' She thought as she guarded Sam till bumblebee was hooked onto a pickup truck so they could take him away from the scene, hopefully towards ratchet. She distantly heard Jazz shout.

"It's Megatron! Retreat!" he warned

"Move!" ordered ratchet, scratch that, don't take bumble's to him.

"Fall back!" Jazz shouted again, Lennox copying his order's to his men. Jazz began yelling again before finally being left to face Megatron alone, she jumped away from the trio and ran towards the two bot's. Considering Optimus said Megatron was a strong fighter she felt Jazz may need assistance.

"That all you got, Megatron?" Jazz taunted, preparing himself to fight.

"Come here, little cretin." Megatron growled at Jazz, also readying himself.

"You want a piece of me? You want a piece?" Jazz roared charging at the bigger bot, they fighting beginning. The two tore into each other, Megatron into jazz more then anything, it was obvious to the onlooker's that the smaller bot though his function, wasn't strong enough to defeat the other. Maria stared in horror as the Megatron lifted Jazz, preparing to tear the other in two. Quickly thinking she used one of her first learned spells.

"Accio Jazz!" she yelled. The robot was yanked from the other's grip and hurtling towards her.

It was at that moment Maria Potter knew, she fucked up.

All thought of magical power's left her and she panicked and dropped to the floor, wincing at the sound of Jazzes frame colliding with the ground, screeching and letting of spark's as he skidded across the pavement. She did however enjoy the sound of Megatron's furious scream of rage's.

–

Maria would admit she lost track of what was going on, tanks where rolling and jet plane's firing. Nobody could really tell who to shoot and who not too, she pretty much aimed at anything mechanical that wasn't a robot she knew. She stayed with the downed Jazz who had gained damage from the mega-ass and protected him to the best of her ability while trying to fix the damage done to the silver bot.

Whilst she was protecting jazz she spotted Sam running like his life depended on it, though that probably was the case considering the situation. In his hands was the all important cube. What was he doing with it? Meh she'll leave it, Jazz needed her help more since he was down.

She regretted it when the dumb-ass decided the best way to run from a FLYING decepticon was to run to the top of a building, was he asking to die or something. She heard groaning and looked back to the awakening bot below her.

"What the frag hit me" he grumbled, obviously trying to remember. Maybe that crash into the wall knock some memory out, oh well better off not remembering almost being torn in two.

"Life, now how bad is the damage. I tried to fix as much as I could, but school don't teach you to repair alien robot's" she answered, giving him a once over. Sam would be fine, Optimus would get him. Probably. He liked humans right?

–

So the cube was destroyed, most of it anyway. A chip of the bloody block of energy had managed to pierce her skull and stopped halfway into her head, which was unfortunate because her head healed around the chip and she wasn't even going to attempt to get it out. Another funny moment to add to her tale of unfortunate event's was when she woke up from healing to find people crying around her.

"Well that hurt"

-tbc

PS. spoiler: I'm going to make her live with the auto bot since something special will happen to our dear maria.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

Maria whistled as she rocked up to the new Autobots base, eye's wide and trying to take in everything at once. And to think she was going to stay in doors and sleep till the end of time, actually that still sounded pretty good.

"It's big" she simply said, briefly she heard a snort coming from Epp's.

"It has to contain some huge ass bots, of course its big" said man smirked. Touché.

"Now, I believe we need to talk about mission city, specifically the whole part about you getting head shot by a AWOL piece of alien technology-(all-spark Optimus piped) and still being alive" Lennox asked seriously, which in turn made all present turn towards and focus on her...kinda awkward.

"Welllll I sort of maybe might be a witch who picked up some objects that may have lead to me becoming immortal or some shit like that. But you know, I'm kinda surprised no-one questioned why I hadn't aged a bit, I mean seriously Sam, Mikaela. I used to babysit you!" she focused on the two in question. Both looked like they looked like were trying to figure out how they missed it already.

"Back to the subjected of matter, we won't mention this in the report. God knows what they'd do to you if government found out" Lennox said, Epp's nodding in agreement, just because they fought for their country didn't mean they thought it was completely uncorrupted.

"What is this thing you called 'witch' I have searched the internet and only found green women and something called Salem witch trial which I found highly disturbing" Optimus voiced, finally putting in his two cents.

"ahhh yes, well I'm not really meant to tell you any more because of law restrictions from the magical community without their consent buuuut I'm pretty sure they won't find out if I tell them. Not like they can kill me anyway, might wipe your memories but everyone will live. So as it goes, In every country there is a magical community where wizards and witches will go to live peacefully without muggle's -that's non magical folk- coming to hunt them down. We got magical creatures and all, I killed a basilisk when I was twelve and fought a dragon in my fourth year.

There are school's for magical kiddies, my own experience was horrible since I almost died every year but that just me. There's also this whole part about some psychotic dark lord in Britain out to kill me since birth, but I killed him in revenge for killing my parents and others. Got some item's I was required to get to kill the guy since he split his soul up a few times and became immortal because I willing let the guy kill me. Became too famous, stalker fan's and marriage proposals, then I left, eight years later and I'm talking to robot's, which is so much cooler than unicorns." she inhaled deeply, talking so much hurt her throat.

The rooms occupants were silent as they just stared at her, eye's/optics wide.

"Huh" was all that the humans could say.  
"mmm-hmm" she hummed in agreement.

"You humans, I did not know there were more of your species, is there any biological difference such as the energy reading I'm getting from you?" Ratchet asked.

"Shouldn't be, nothing in medical history of magical people being put into muggle hospitals have shown any differences, neither has muggle's in a magical hospital. Any magic healing spells used on muggles work normal without side effects other than energy boost, like drinking coffee. Energy readings might be our core's though, sort of where we get our magic from, I'll look into it more though." she answered shrugging slightly whilst scratching her arm.

"Most appreciated, please consult me when this is done, I want only to know in case I am need to help humans or wizards in the future." the medic said, before looking at the still confused humans.

Then bumblebee started firing of questions about her other world in his own unique way.

Line-line-line

Maria tried to work in peace, she had plenty of robot alien fixing to do, however the insistent itch had made it hard to concentrate. Finally, giving up after early 12 hours she decided to play on her new 3DS xl, the new pokemon games only come in small microchips now. Reaching into her bag she idly noted she'd need a new on soon as this one was fraying. Something grabbed her hand.

"The fuck!" she yelped, pulling her hand away lightning fast. A head popped out, a small purple metal one with big blue optics.

"Mama!" it chirped, 'well dame' she thought.

"Now where did you come from" she murmured, taking in the bots tiny frame and features. She was pretty sure she did do the deed with any robot, their anatomy wouldn't go well with hers.

"I came from mama, mama. We got same energy, so you are my maker mama. Can I have a designation now mama." the little bot looked so dame pleased with itself with its explanation and was waiting for a designation. A name? Ummmmm.. Think. She -the bot gave of a female vibe- was purple, something purple related.

"Your destination is Lilavo, Bulgarian for purple" could've been worse.

"I am pleased mama, can we play now?" the small robot pleaded.

"Sure, I guess" what could possibly go wrong.  
A lot apparently.  
Turns out her little bot was loaded, loaded with destructive arsenal that is. And her favorite game was destroy mamas room, thank fuck someone invented repairo, she was dishing them out faster than voldemort did cruico's.

Around 0:13 am the bot final got bored a had decided to go into 'recharge' as she called it, it was also around this time she check her phone and found a dozen or so text from Sam and co. about where she was. Signing she put the phone down and collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion.

-The next morning-

Maria yawned and stretched till a satisfying pop was heard, feeling hungry she left her room after checking on lilavo and placing an alarm charm on her to know when she woke up. Blearily making her way to the cafeteria she was unaware the many eyes that followed her form. She did notice, however, was when the bustling cafeteria silenced upon her arrival.

"What?" she asked, looking around at the soldiers. Her name was shouted suddenly, which jerked her out of her sleepy state. Whipping her head to the sound of voice she saw the only people she knew at the base walking to her.

"What happened maria, you look...different" Mikaela said, some weird hand movement was going on there.

"whaaattt..." was her intelligent reply. Looking down at her arms she was tempted to scream for dramatic effect but eventually after some inner thoughts she settled with a response.

"Holy shit I'm a smurf" she whispered. So many questions ran through her head as she watched her glowing skin shimmer, thin lines curling and creating some sort of pattern along her body, it looked oddly familiar.

"OK, so this isn't some magic thing y?" Epps asked, looking weird-ed out but intrigue at her new form, then again he wasn't the only one.

"No, but I have a feeling it's to do with the allspark now lodged in my cranium, where's the Autobots?" she demanded, completely by passing the questions that where hurled at her.

Along the way to the Autobots berth Sam and Mikaela hurried to her side, why they were here she didn't know, they were supposed to be back at home. Speaking of home she needed to get more stuff since the base only gave her a couple moments to grab cloths and stuff.

"Are you OK, maria?" Sam asked, Mikaela looking worried on her other side.

"I'm fine, this isn't hurting me or anything. I'm just going to have to use a lot of glamours until I can figure out how stop being blue or something" she replied, smiling she continued. "At least I'll have the best cosplay at the next comic-con"

"Right" Sam said, highly confused.

Silence rained upon the group.

Linelineline

The humans and Autobots (plus whatever the hell maria was) sat/stood around the conference table, a tense silence filling the air.

"I'm blue, any guess why?" maria started, then regretted when all eye's/optics focused on her. Optimus prime signed, he does the whole depressing thing well for a big ass robot.

"I am sorry, young maria but I do not know of the cause of your change. Ratchet, would you have any idea what it may be" he asked.

"Optimus, my reading show that, somehow she has the same energy mixing in her own as the Allspark. It seems that the Allspark lodged inside her cranium is still producing energy and has merged with miss Maria and become part of her. All things considering she is a hybrid of human and Cybertronian, not to mention this 'witch' species." Ratchet debriefed.

"Great now I'm a bigger freak" Maria murdered to herself, signing out loud she got up from her place.  
"I'm going to my room, I need to figure out something" leaving no room for any more talk she left quickly. Lilavo was waking up and she needed to look human again.


End file.
